You Are Mine!
by WingofSinner
Summary: Haru accidentally gone to the future and should expect no less from Hibari in TYL. Not so smutty but not for minor either. You've been warned. One-shot! TYL!HibarixHaruxPresent!Hibari
**Disclaimer:** I do not own KHR characters in any way. Though I do use them for this cheeky bunny plot. Either way, this made for entertainment and hope you guys enjoyed.

* * *

 **Prompt:** Maybe TYL!Hibaru and TYE!Haru~?  
oh lawd the jail bait of it all /shameshameshame  
Bondage (Alaude's handcuffs, anyone? lul), and masochistic!Haru. Kudos for multiple orgasms. (A/n: I can't get the feels of the Multiple Orgasms, so no Kudos for me..)

* * *

 **A/N :** There's another prompt lurks from the dark. I received a lot of request for MukuroxChrome, and I'll you what, they are still progressing. Mean while, for those who are fans of HibarixHaru, here's your treat. Enjoy!

* * *

You Are Mine!

Haru opens her eyes slowly as her head feels lighter. Her surroundings so blur that Haru can't identify anything familiar. She closed her eyes again and opened them back. This time Haru feels sure that nothing about this place is familiar with her. She tries to move but both of her hands were handcuffed at each side of the bedpost and it's the same with both of her legs. With her thighs opened wide, she feels humiliated. She's not even in her decent clothes. What happened? She tries to remember back what happened before she's end up here, being captivated. Unfortunately, she only got the fragments of them, Reborn-chan, Dino, and that weird mustache-san that always with Dino. Why? Why is it them…? Are they the one who responsible for this? For what happened to her? There must be more than that, what is it? She tries harder, Hibari. Of course, she was with Hibari in his office. Then what? Why was she in a sexy night gown? Haru blushes, she remembers now, why she's in her night gown that is.

"Seems like you calm enough…" a low male voice coming from her right. Haru can't see him clearly as the room only light up with a dim light.

"Who…are you…?" Haru gathered her courage to ask.

"You came in her replacement, when we're getting to the best part of all…" he said. There's a hint of amusement in his tone. "…but not that I disappointed anyway, it will be the same; be it the past or the future…" Haru could hear the soft heavy steps coming towards her. "… I remember now, Haru…" He knows her name. "…and I'm happy for it…".

Haru didn't have to look hard to know that the person that standing in front of her is indeed Hibari. His hair was cut short, his chin became more pointed, his gaze sharper than it was during high school, but what changes the most was his deep low voice. He standing there topless and wearing only a pair of long black pants. There's something shiny below his navel, probably his belt.

"Kyoya-kun…?" Haru swear she could see a wicked smile flashes for a moment under the shade of his hair. Haru's heartbeat almost stopped.

"hm…the younger version of her looks as daring than she is now…" Haru could hear what he mutter under his breath as he sitting on the bed. Slowly, Hibari runs his cold left hand on Haru's bare skin as leans towards Haru. Haru choked of her own breath when she could feel his breath right on her neck, instantly she feels her body hot with the gushes of a blood that flows dangerously fast after she heard what Hibari had whispered to her. "… I'll make him jealous of me…"

Hibari bite Haru's nape then slowly giving her the vampire kiss that he knew how much Haru love it. Well, he knows what his 'Haru' loves. He pulls the night gown up till it reaches Haru's arms, leaving her daring panties, making Haru's body shivers when her bare skin touches the cold air. Cold as it be, Haru felt nothing but the warmth from Hibari's touch and kisses. Hibari lick and bite into her still developed skin, leaving red markings on any place that he could get, slowly going down towards her thighs.

"…wa—wait, stop!" Haru cried. She forgot the handcuffed and accidentally pulls her wrist hard enough to bruise.

"You shouldn't do that Haru, you don't want that to leave marks on your thin wrist don't you…?" HIbari kissed her left inner thigh.

Haru sobbed; her wrist really painful and her teary eyes could prove how painful it was. Luckily, her ankle was bound with soft clothes but doesn't mean that she happy with it either. "…Kyoya-kun…"

Hibari look at her from her crotch, as he raises Haru's left thigh with his right hand and lick it leaving a trail of his saliva. "Don't you like this? I still remember how much you squirm when I do this before…" Hibari smirked. "…it was a fun thing to see and it is still fun now…" Hibari said as he sees how red her face is. Her disoriented breathing and her tousled hair only make him hornier. He is being more aggressive than he was a minute ago. He bite Haru's inner thighs both sides and then suck on the skin, leaving a purple mark on the skin.

"You… don't… don't do that…!"

Hibari smirks as he sees her face shows how much guilty she's become. He pushes himself up and look at her with a smirks on his face.

Haru panting quietly as she slowly opens her teary eyes to look at Hibari. Weird, she thought, as he Hibari does nothing but staring at her. A seconds goes by when Hibari suddenly look at his wrist watch and starting to countdown.

"... 5, 4, 3.."

Haru feeling unease asked him timidly. "... W-what are countdown for...?"

Hibari grins upon hearing the question. He shifts his gaze towards Haru. "... To get my woman back and send you back to 'him'..."

"...huh...?"

PUFF!

"Kyaaaaaa!"

"... You're back"

Hibari look at Haru as she suddenly come out of nowhere, replacing the woman that tries to seduce him a while ago.

"eh...?" Haru opens her eyes and look around. Indeed, she has returned.

"... Naked"

Haru turns to face an angry present Hibari. She looks down to herself and covers her front with both of her arms. "... It-it-it's not what you think! Really!"

Hibari's frown eyebrows doesn't change at all, in fact, it's getting deeper. He lunged towards Haru and pushes to his working table.

"Dirty woman. You really want it that much?" he asked menacingly. "... marks and wet..."

"K-kyoya! It's not what you think! Mmmphh!" Haru try her best to explain to him but she was cut short by Hibair's deep kiss and her arms being pushed up above her head.

Hibari unzip his pants. "... You're mine!"

"I know!" Haru shouted when she got the chance to breath. "... and you are mine, Kyoya! Today and in the future..."

Hibari look at her face and starting to pull himself away. Haru keeps him close by using both of her legs; locking him from getting away.

"... I didn't asked you to stop, did I...?"

Hibari frowns and as he lower down himself to kiss her. "... I'll put it in..." he whisper.

Driving inside Haru with his rod, he pants while looks at Haru eye to eye.

"I'll...never... let that.. bastard... touch you again!"

"But—!" Haru didn't get to finish his sentences as she was cut off with yet another Hibari's kiss.

While in deep kiss, she's thinking... "but the one who did all that in the first place was you!"... which won't come out until morning sun shows up. That, if he even wants to hear her at all.

::::::... The End ...:::::::

Hahahahaha... I know it's not as good as you thought, wonder if this fanfic is satisfying enough though... but anyway, I still got another project going on for HibarixHaru (yet another prompt lurking in the dark). The upcoming prompt is too steamy even for me, wonder if I could get them right...


End file.
